Werewolf Tales
by xPhineasx
Summary: Fenrir is cruel, he is vile, he is dirty and lustful. Remus, from childhood to well past his prime has had many run in’s with the Werewolf. From age 6, to their first true meeting at age 14, and his time spent in the Underground. I suck at summaries.


Title: Werewolf Tales

Pairing: Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin

Rating: PG13

Warnings: DH Spoilers. Smutty bits at points. Non-con at parts. Un-beta'd

Summary: Fenrir is cruel, he is vile, he is dirty and lustful. Remus, from childhood to well past his prime has had many run in's with the Werewolf. From age 6, to their first true meeting at age 14, and his time spent in the Underground, the two's relationship can never be clearly defined. Lust, hate, disgust. A collection of snip-its of their lives.(I suck at Summarys)

—

The sun was burning down below the trees as the oncoming night filled the air with dread. Remus felt suffocated; he felt sick. His arms ached and his legs ached and his heart ached. Only hours left of his sanity remained.

"How long has it been?" Called a taunting voice from behind him. It was a rough, deep, feral and canine voice that ripped at the edges of his soul. The call of the werewolf king, as he loved to be called. "How long has it been since you felt the raw power of the moon without your little wolfsbane potion, Remus?"

"Fenrir." Remus turned to face him. He couldn't stand having his back turned to Greyback. "It has been...a very long time." He shallowed hard. He didn't want this. He didn't want to face a full moon without his bitter potion to choke down as it stuck to the inside of his mouth. He didn't want the un-cushioned ripping of the moon on his soul.

"You'll enjoy it, pup." The older werewolf grinned. "This is the way it should be. The power, the taste, the feel. Time to let the wolf run free Remus." Remus hated it when Fenrir said his name. He spoke it like he owned him, like Remus was his pet.

Remus stayed quiet, biting back his insults and sharp remarks. He kept his poker face as best he could.

"Why are you here, Pup?" Fenrir asked them he decided that Remus wasn't going to respond to his first comment. "Why after so many years of being the Wizards' Dog have you finally come to your pack?"

Remus chocked back a snarl. "I was never a wizard's dog. I...was" He said with difficulty. "Was a Wizard. And I'm here...because..." He faltered slightly. He was here because Dumbledore had asked him to, because he couldn't stand to stay living the way he had been in a cage of fear and prejudice and "I lost someone." He said finally.

Fenrir barked a laugh. "Lost someone? I see. This "they", They dead, right pup? You here because you cant be reminded of them no more?" He laughed, slipping into his relaxed bad grammar. Remus glared at the man, but he just smiled. "You aint the first. Plenty of pups from all over go back to the woods where they belong afer they loose someone. So, you the one who killed them?"

"Never!" Remus snapped. His self control was waning as the full moon grew closer by the second, shadows growing fainter as the night got darker. "He...he was in a duel. He...lost." He muttered, ashamed of his outburst, grief slipping into the corners of his eyes.

"Time to forget all that." It was a failed attempt to sound soothing, but Fenrir just sounded like something with a fly on the roof of it's mouth. "Welcome to the pack, Pup." He rested his hand on Remus's shoulder and smiled a toothy smile.

Remus grimaced slightly. "What do you want from me, Fenrir?" He asked.

The older wolf grinned. "You."

—

"The underground?"

"Yes. We need someone to keep an eye on the activities there. Specifically, we need someone to monitor the werewolves that live outside of ministry oversight. You are the obvious choice, Remus." Dumbledore said calmly.

The room was dead silent. It wasn't an unusual thing to happen, not anymore. Not since the raid on the ministry, not since the world knew The Dark Lord was back, not since Sirius last left these walls. Rooms growing quiet, sitting desolate and lonely, filling with a somber soul crushing sorrow; these things were common now.

After all, even if Sirius hated this place, it was still Sirius's home. Every object, every painting and teacup, every potted plant withered in it's pot, every tarnished fork and even every antic hand carved chair was a little piece of Sirius, even if it was the piece Sirius had hated the most. His absence was amplified a million times over by each object that once had been his.

"Go underground? So soon?" Remus muttered.

"I know Sirius's death is still recent. But Remus, we need you." The head master replied.

"Recent?" Remus scoffed, turning away from the old man. His rested his hands on the kitchen counter behind him and bowed his head. "Recent, you say? It's only been 9 says Dumbledore! 9 days!" He squeezed his eyes shut. How could Dumbledore ask this of him? Ask him so soon? When everything still pained him, when everything still hurt?

"So reluctant Lupin?" Severus Snape sneered from the doorway. "Surely the idea of running off with a whole pack of beasts like yourself must sound fun, at least a little." Remus could hear the superior smirk in his voice. "You really do wear your heart on your sleeve."

Remus turned around slowly, glaring at the other man. "Better to wear it on my sleeve than not have one at all." He hissed.

"Now, Remus, Severus..." Dumbledore said, trying to quell on the oncoming fight. Remus wasn't listening. He had no patience for Severus Snape and his ilk. He had been on edge for days, emotionally torn by the lose of Sirius. His Sirius. And if this man so much as spoke ill of a hair on Sirius's head, he would not stand for it.

"So distraught, are you? That your ickle poof of a tart finally got what he deserved?" Snape laughed.

"Don't you talk about Sirius that way!" Remus yelled, his anger boiling over. He balled his fists at his sides, ready to fight. He would not stand for this. Sirius, his Sirius was dead. And Snape dare to talk badly of him?

"What? Talk ill of the rash mutt you called a lover? How DARE I?" Snape grinned a cocky grin. "He was a coward and a fool." He taunted. "And he finally got the end that was coming to him. Good riddance"

Remus moved quickly, lunging at Snape. The animal in him, buried deep in his soul would not sit back and listen anymore. Filling his fists with the front of Snape's shirt he slammed the other man into the kitchen wall behind him, lifting him off the ground. The impact knocked dust from the ceiling.

"You keep your god damn mouth shut about Sirius!" He raged, pulling Severus forward just enough to slam him back into the plaster again. "He was a hero and he went into that battle to save his godson, like any real MAN would do! YOU on the other hand Severus, YOU." He growled, slamming the man into the wall at every 'you' while Snape groaned in pain, his eyes wide with shock. He hadn't expected the calm and peaceful Remus Lupin to fight back.

"Where were YOU in the battle?" Remus raged. "Off spying and sneaking while a better man by far DIED for his cause! YOU having nothing to protect any more, you worm! The only thing YOU ever cared about was a woman who never looked at you twice once she saw what a rat you are! A woman who died because of YOU! You have no idea what honor is!" He dropped Severus, letting the man's feet touch the ground again.

"Animal." Snape spat, looking relieved to be released.

With an animalistic pleasure, Remus punched Severus in the face. The man fell to the floor, clutching his bloody nose. "The man I love is dead, Snivvy. Watch what you say." He growled. "I'm going to pack my bags."

"Pack, Remus?" Dumbledore said. Remus had forgotten he was even there.

"Yes. Pack." He said, walking to the door. "I'm going underground."

"Ah, very good." The old man replied. Remus nodded and went off to his room. He couldn't stay in this house anymore. Everything spoke of Sirius and his loss. He had to get out.

So what if the underground was dangerous? So what if is harbored the monster of his nightmares, the wolf who bit him so many years ago, Fenrir Greyback? He had just broken Severus Snape's nose. Sirius would be proud.

Whether he was facing his fears or fleeing his grief, Remus didn't care anymore. He just had to get out.

—

"I'll make you forget him." Fenrir growled in his ear, running a clawed hand down his chest. "I'll make you think only of me, Remus." Remus moaned unintelligibly as their mouths were pressed together. It hadn't taken Greyback long to claim Remus as his.

Fenrir smelled like dirt and blood, just like he always had, and tasted just the same. It was nearly sickening, but it filled Remus with a hot primal lust. In the mornings he would feel ashamed and dirty, like he had defiled some sacred memory and betrayed Sirius. But at night it didn't seem to matter.

When Fenrir kissed him it was all teeth and tongue, biting his lips and licking the blood away. Remus moaned and Fenrir's mouth turned it's attention to his bare chest, sending lightening waves of pain through his bones, coaxing more blood to his groin.

It was rough and painful, full of curses and white knuckles every time it happened. Fenrir's chin, raggedly shaved would scratch down his stomach, licking and biting as he sunk further down his body until he finally claimed Remus as his, and only his.

And Remus would forget. His grief and disgust smothered by the primal lust that the older man sent though him, just like he always had, until he was screaming his name and clawed at the furs that served as their bed.

—

"You can't just leave the pack!" The werewolf growled, his teeth gritted together.

"Oh, I think you'll find that I can." Remus Lupin said with almost a smirk. Tension echoed through the cave.

Remus looked around in disdain. To think, he had spent months here. The damp cold walls hid bats and rats that squeaked all night and ate what ever food was left to rot on the floor in great piles of half picked bones. In the center of the cave was a great fire that spilled dark smelly smoke out at all hours, filling the cave with it's blazing heat and dank light. The corners were filled with old boots, dirty clothes and various pieces of trash, and right at the back of the cave was the pile of skins and tattered rags that served as a bed.

"It's time I went somewhere civilized. I crave a hot bath and some Chocolate. Some very good chocolate in fact." Remus said, sick and tired of this place and it's stink, and of course the lack of chocolate. "Time for me to go home."

"THIS is your home now Remus!" Fenrir growled. He looked pissed.

"No." The younger man replied. "This is a hole."

"You would leave this, your freedom, for what?" He barked. "To be a Wizards DOG again?!"

Remus chuckled, feeling superior. He slipped his hand inside his robe and pulled out his wand, kept hidden for months now. Greyback's eyes widened. "I told you once Fenrir." Remus said. "I was never a Wizards dog. I AM A wizard." He laughed softly. "What, afraid of my wand? You always were secretly scared of those who could use magic, weren't you Fenrir?"

"Why did you really come here, Pup?" Rage bubbled from Greyback's voice. "Why leave now?"

"Well." Remus said, crossing his arms slightly. "I just needed to get away for a little while, and I had orders to keep an eye on you. But it's time for me to leave. You see, there's a girl back home who's waiting for me. She says she loves me, and I'd hate to keep her waiting much longer." Remus smirked at the surprise on the older man's face.

"For a woman?!"

"Well, yes." He said simply. "And there is a boy who will need my help soon. And a man who is counting on me to return, and many friends who I wish to see again." He explained.

"You would go back to a world that hates you, for a few who can bare to see you, when here you are accepted completely?" Fenrir growled, not understanding. In his anger the relaxed tones disappeared from his voice, a rigid and surprisingly grammatically correct dialect took it's place.

"Yes." Remus smiled. "I would rather be hated with my few friends, then live here with you. Is that so surprising? I have no reason to stay." A very strange expression passed over the older man's face. Remus would have said it was pain, if he thought Fenrir could feel it.

"Listen pup." He growled. "You belong to me."

"To you?" Remus inspected Fenrir quickly. "No. Fenrir Greyback, I don't. You may have bitten me when I was 6 years old and cursed me, and you may have taken my body before I could freely give it when I was 14, and you may have played host to me with no pay but my own body these past few months, but I will never belong to you."

"You...you..." Fenrir seemed beyond words. Remus was sure that if it weren't for the wand in his hand, he would be attacked by the older man.

"Me." He replied calmly. "You see Fenrir, to be yours, I would need to actually love you. And you are not worth loving. I have bitten back my disgust for months, but now I can freely say it. I could not and will not ever love you, in fact you make me rather sick."

Remus turned his back to the man, faced the rising sun and walked out of the cave. He paused for just a moment. Yes, Fenrir was a beast. He was vile. He was cruel. But the thought that this was the last time he would ever leave this simple cave made Remus stop if only for a second.

"Good bye, Fenrir." He muttered. Just before he apparated, Remus thought he heard an anguished howl from the cave. But he could have imagined the heart break filling it that could have been.

—

Everything ached, burning slowly deep in his arms and legs. Fresh cuts and bites bled all over his body as Remus pulled his pants back on sluggishly. It was terribly awkward getting dressed again in the morning after a full moon, but he couldn't transform without his cloths ripping if he kept them on.

As he reached for his shirt he heard a low chuckle behind him. "So, you lived after all, pup." The voice laughed.

Remus spun around. A tall, thickly built man wearing little more than rags stood leaning on the door frame. His hair was a thick and tangled mess of brown and premature grey. His yellow teeth and feral gave made Remus's skin crawl.

"You know who I am, pup?" The man asked. Remus shook his head. "I'm Fenrir Greyback, and I'm like you."

"Greyback?" Remus said, his eyes widening with fear. He had heard that name. "You...you're the one who bit me."

"That's right." He grinned wolfishly. "Sorry we never got to meet all proper like. Right after I gave you the GIFT, your old man packed you up and moved out. Took forever to find ya again. I assumed you were kinda dead, pup. Glad you're not though." He laughed.

"What...what do you want from me?" Remus said, watching the man carefully.

"How old you now Remus?" He asked, and Remus couldn't help but feel that this man and his bad grammar was a bit stupid, even if he was rather scary.

"14, but..." Remus said. "What do you--"

Fenrir was fast, far faster than he looked. Before Remus could react he crossed the room, pushed the boy down onto his back and straddled him. Remus gaped up at him and he smiled back. "You're special ya know." Fenrir told him. "Most I bite die. But you lived, pup. You lived." One oh his hands ran along Remus's cheek, tracing his jaw bone.

"What?" Remus said. He was tired and hurt from his transformation that night. He had no strength to fight properly, no strength to struggle properly. Fenrir knew this, running his free hand down the boy's bare chest with great satisfaction.

"I made you what you are." Fenrir whispered, leaning down to his ear. "Now it's time I claimed you." He finished and nipped seductively at his ear lobe.

Remus gasped, squirming. "No!" he ordered. "No! Let me go! Pervert!" He cried.

"Quiet!" Fenrir barked. "You'll enjoy it."

"No!" Remus struggled beneath him. "I don't want you!" He said, panicking, trying to push the werewolf off him.

"Oh?" He laughed. "Who DO you want then?"

Remus flushed a deep red. "Get off me! Let me go!" He ordered again, but Fenrir wasn't listening. Instead he pushed their lips together and bit the boys lower lip, earning a gasp.

Fenrir reeked of dirt and blood. His teeth were sharp and his nails were muddy. It made Remus sick, and he wanted to cry. He thought of Sirius. Sirius who smelled like cheap hair spray and expensive cigarettes and who was gentle when you asked him to be and was always carelessly fun. Sirius who was back at school. Sirius who couldn't save him.

The older werewolf's hands slid over the boys body, making him whimper. He didn't want this. Fenrir broke the kiss, finally letting him breath.

"Stop..." Remus whimpered. "Please. I don't..I don't want this."

"Really?" The werewolf laughed, letting one of his hands slip down between Remus's legs. He began to slowly stroke the growing bulge in Remus's pants and the boy whimpered again, this time in a mix of fear, shame and arousal."You're just a pup Remus. Your mind might say no, but your body wants this."

There was no escape.

—

The air smelled like cinnamon in the late fall. In the shadows behind an old barn a large grey wolf sniffed the air. He was on the hunt. He was searching for a certain smell. Lavender shampoo and finger paint, with just a hint of cookie dough. The smell of a child.

Anger bubbled in the wolfs chest. This hunt was justified. It served a purpose. How dare than man deny him a room at his inn, just a simple place to stay and sleep! How dare he call him a killer and a menace, nothing but a dirty wolf! How dare he throw him out of his bar when he was cold and hungry and willing to pay! Why? For being cursed, like it was his fault. For being a werewolf, like he could control it. It was an insult. He would pay.

So he would hunt his son. With any luck the boy would live, and that ass of a father would learn what the curse really was. That would teach him.

The wolf smelled the air again. There it was, just to the west, was the scent. He moved. The earth was soft and muddy under his paws. The moon had fully risen at what must have been near midnight.

There, just over the hill was the small inn he searched for. He slowed his pace, stalking carefully towards the building, The scent was strong here, covering the swing set by the big tree, and lingering in the flower beds.

There in the second story was a smell light in one of the windows. That was where it was strongest. That was where the boy slept. But it would take a massive jump to reach it. Snarling, he found the right spot for the run up. Wind ruffled his fur, cooling him. Revenge, no remorse. He was a wolf.

He ran and sprung, smashing through the window, sending glass all over the room. A child with messy brown hair, awoke in his bed and started to scream in fear. He turned on him. He lunged Then there were screams of pain.

The taste of blood filled his mouth.

—

Snow crunched below his ragged boots as he tried to make his way quietly through the tombstones. He didn't want to disturb the cold dark winters night, the half moon hanging high in the sky.

He had to be careful. He couldn't be seen. Every Auror in Britain was looking for him. He had eluded them for months as they hunted down all of the Dark Lords followers. So far he had stayed free, but Fenrir didn't want to get caught. On the run, in hiding, it was a life Fenrir was used to. But it meant he had to keep this visit short.

He saw the stone he had been searching for, the dark letters clearly seen on the white rock. It was nestled in between the graves of other heros in a peaceful little corner of this graveyard.

Remus John Lupin

(1960-1998)

Father, Hero, beloved by all.

Chocolate can cure anything.

Fenrir read the words and smirked, kneeling down in front of the grave. "Hey pup." He whispered, running his fingers over the engraved words. "I know you probably wouldn't want me to come here or nothing, but to bad." He chuckled softly.

He stared at the stone, feeling a tightening in his chest. "I told you once that you was special, because you lived. Well that's true ya know."

He stood up slowly. "But it aint the only thing that made you special." He turned away from the grave, pulling a small white flower from his pocket and dropping it in the snow. This visit was short enough.

"See ya around, pup." He said, raising a single hand, bidding farewell to Remus one last time as he walked away. "Sooner or later, I'll see ya around."

— End —

A/N: Lets try to keep this short. XD

I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I really, really like writing Fenrir and Remus, and obviously I adore Wolfstar as well. It's hard to say what all in here is a flash back and what's not. Its more like 7 little one shots put together, isn't it?

Well, I love comments. Please leave some.


End file.
